Lilies
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: <html><head></head>[Armin x Reader]</html>


Armin's heart fluttered behind his chest, threatening to escape from both anxiety and excitement. He swayed just a little bit, unable to contain the bursting energy within him. The little church seems to glow with a sense of hope and renewal as the warm rays of the sun radiated through the arched windows. Yes, this was exactly how he felt. After the Titans were defeated, many soldiers suffered an empty hole. Friends were lost. The only skills they possessed were the abilities to slay Titan and combat others. Their future became an abyss of fear and uncertainty.

That was not the case with Armin. Here he stood, fidgeting with his sleeve, waiting for his future to walk down the aisle. Although memories of his fights still stung his heart like a fresh wound, the fact that he would take a step into a new life with his love holding his hand along the way soothed his grief, his pain. You eased away his frightening dreams, plaguing him at night. Your love washed away the blood staining his hands.

As a child, Armin believed himself to be weak, innocent and naive. At first, he never understood why he became a soldier. His temperament didn't match the typical rough, brash, beastly fighters he often countered. He was so delicate and flimsy. However, as the years continued onward in their fight for humanity's freedom, he surprised himself. He eventually grew and strengthened physically, emotionally and mentally. He flourished into a true Scout.

But, this also came with difficult choices: some, he knew benefited his companions and preserved the lives of many. Others haunted him, chilling him to his core. There were moments where he truly connected with humankind. He concealed a spark within him that burned for justice, for freedom, for another chance. Some nights, he lay awake, feeling nothing. His insides were numb. Fatigue pressed him into his bed. All he knew was that he wanted to die, finding little to no purpose for his existence.

You still loved him. You gathered all of his assets, his flaws, all of his insecurities, every one of his brilliant thoughts, and held them close to you.

After one more second ticked by, the soft click of your heels resounded in the foyer. A quick breath, a slight widening of his crystal, blue eyes, Armin slowly raised his head to find you slowly pacing down the plain brick aisle. Your head a little lowered, the soft rims of your hair concealed your blushing cheeks, your silvery veil reflecting the autumn light. Your dress was simple, flowing to the floor and lightly trailing behind you. In between your fingers, you gripped two, white lilies, tied together with a silver ribbon.

To him, you resembled the perfectest of angels, his guardian angel, his healer.

Your love was a pure one, a guiltless infatuation you formed towards him after he once rescued you from the jaws of a Titan. Of course, you kept these emotions quiet. How could you confess under the circumstances? Though you were surrounding by bloodshed and terror, this precious gem, this love you felt for the golden haired boy, kept your energy flowing, your sights on something only worth fighting for.

But, the rush you felt when you finally admitted these tightly, concealed affections for him rivaled the sensation you craved when cutting through the air on your 3D Gear.

When you finally met him at the altar, Armin choked back a sob, a thin gulp only to be heard. His love for you grasped his heart fiercely, overtaking and controlling everyone of his senses. Even through your veil, he perceived your eyes, glittering with tears of joy. You reached out a quivering hand. After grasping it tenderly, as if you were made of glass, he pressed his lips onto your knuckles.

Just this small action held so much meaning for you. As soldiers, you had to time to express your love, save through occasional word of comfort. Kisses and hugs came very rarely, so you savored every single one. After everything you suffered through together, not one moment was taken for granted, and you would be sure to keep it that way.

The low voice of the preacher almost became a drone in the background for you and Armin. As your arm snuggly rested in the crook of his arm, he glanced down at you, scanning your every feature, your joy shining through your little smile. With each passing day, Armin found something new about you, only adding to the storm of devtion he suffocated in; the soft lines framing your shape, your messy hair in the mornings, the way you covered your face when shy or embarrassed, your constant attempts, whether clumsy or silly, to make him laugh in his times of sorrow. You tore him away from his dark thoughts. Studying you and your habits proved far better than studying from his books. He knew well that his lifetime with you would flourish in these constant discoveries. no matter how small or great.

Even as you exchanges your vows, even as you slid your golden bands on each other's fingers, your bond with each other rivaled the strength of the thickest blade, the most skilled of soldiers, the largest of the Titans. The roots of your love delved deep beyond even his own understanding. But, had you not decided on marriage, your love would still continue to grow, unwavering, undaunted. As your fragile fingers curved around his own, he pulled you a little closer, whispering those two words that would forever cement your relationship, that would ultimate wipe his slate clean and start anew,

"I will."

Your eyes immediately sparkled, little tears seeping from the corners. You returned the favor, your voice quivering, a violent sob threatening to break loose into fits. His heart twisted and melted all at once as you too promised to remain with him forever. With the approval of the priest, he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and laced his fingers with yours.

At last, he lifted the veil, revealing your face glowing in the light, reflecting the happiness within. He leaned in, gathering your lips in a chaste, innocent kiss. He didn't move them. His tongue never moved. He just savored the almost tickling sensation of your face being so close to his; your warm breath, mingling with his, your lips curved into a smile, the aroma of your lilies engulfing his nose as he breathed. He partly wished time would freeze and allow him to forever enjoy that moment, but as you pulled away, and he saw your overjoyed grin, the tears streaming down your face, clutching the flowers to your chest, he couldn't wait to share with his friends and with the world that you were his and his only.

Taking your arm in his, Armin lead you through the church and out into the cool, autumn wind, taking his first steps into his new life with you.


End file.
